


Touch the Ceiling

by freshywritescrap (freshiewrites)



Series: Hot Ginger Macarons [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fontcest, Homelessness, M/M, Multi, Poly of Skeletons, READER HAS A DOG, Reader is FtM, Reader is homeless, Reverse Harem, Sanscest - Freeform, Series, Slice of Life, Tropes Babey, but there's also a reader, no real plot, papcest - Freeform, polycule, reader is unnamed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshywritescrap
Summary: You were a simple kind of guy.Life decided you deserved a little bit of complexity.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Hot Ginger Macarons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206047
Comments: 21
Kudos: 38





	1. Meeting the Horror Fellas

**Author's Note:**

> heya!! this is a /Reader that also contains fontcest (not brother/brother, but definitely skeleton/skeleton)!! if you dont like it, dont read!!
> 
> for the rest of you, please enjoy ^^ this is just gonna be a wild ride through a shit ton of prompts and imagines and tropes, so lets have some fun with it ^^
> 
> enjoy :D

You were a simple kind of guy. Sure, you hadn’t meant to make this move over to the Ebbott region, it was actually on the end of the long list of places you wanted to move. But that was where your job had moved you, so that’s where you’d picked up and gone, both you and your boxer pup, Peony. She hadn’t actually minded much; there were lots of dog parks here for her to hang out in, long stretches of sidewalks just around your apartment that definitely went on just long enough for her to get the need to GO out of her system. Your job was cushy, paid enough for you to splurge a little on the weekends, for you and Peony both.

You appreciated the finer sides of living just under a mountain… at least until said mountain damn near exploded and “Monsterkind” came through. 

Now, that was not to say you had anything against monsters. Not in the slightest! You weren’t from around here, you understood a little of the general bias that people had against anything new. 

But when the monsters had started entering the work force, well. People on the semi-lower rungs like you? Booted to the curb without a second thought in the name of equality. You’d lost your apartment, and Peony and you had been living in your squat little Ford ever since. It was rough, but you’d been saving up to rent a trailer on the outskirts of town for a few months, and your acceptance of monsters had remained, if not hardened a little. 

You weren't going to blame them for needing the essentials of living, just the same as everyone else.

Which led to where you were now, warily watching a couple of more rough looking monsters that were chatting up the tiny, blond lady that worked the front counter of the store you’d finally gotten a job at. Peony had been adopted by the owners of the store as a guard dog, the little old couple chattering on and on about how cute she was. It just meant that you were allowed to keep her with you when you were on duty, a little vest velcro’d around her with the name and logo of the store on it. 

You were stocking shelves, Peony keeping an eye on the situation just like you were. The two monsters were clearly from a Fellgrounds, a few other mountains nearby that had also opened up to reveal some monster societies that had gone a little sideways. Most of them had scars, war wounds, and generally had a distrust for other people. 

You felt for these monsters more than others; they had to go through extensive testing and rehabilitation to even leave their Underground, though a lot of them had passed those tests if the local news was anything to believe. You weren’t really sure what to believe much these days, but you knew that Polly up at the cash register was trans and had already dealt with a few assholes today. Monster or human, you weren’t letting it slide. 

Before you could even set down your can to head up, just to make absolutely certain nothing untoward was going on, a shadow passed over you, the lights above flickering in uneasy patterns as you stood stock still. The tallest monster you’d ever seen in person was passing through the next aisle over, their skeletal head nearly scraping the ceiling as they moved silently towards Polly. Something inside of you was terrified at the sheer display of power, the intent of magic thick in the air, but even you with your limited knowledge could tell it wasn’t directed towards her.

The two monsters were staring right at him, your own eyes locked on his lanky form as he made his way silently to the very front and tilted his head. “Evening friends, are you having issues with the cash register working your cards? I had such an issue the other day, I can help walk you through the process.”

There was nothing but primal fear in their eyes as the two monsters meekly shook their heads, jerking a thumb towards the door as they left, citing their sudden need to be elsewhere. The skeleton watched them go with something like satisfaction in his eyes, and it wasn’t until then that you noticed his outfit.

A bright pink and green tracksuit covered him from neck to ankles, and a bright peach exercise band around his head that said “JOG BOY” on it. Something about it made you relax a little from the tense state you’d been in, your hands setting the cans they’d been tightly holding on their respective shelves. 

It was then that you noticed that the intent from earlier was gone, and good lord, was all that just from this dude? You watched as he leaned down to see Polly better, his expression one of humble kindness. She seemed to know him, looking relieved, and you couldn’t hear their full conversation so you figured you’d ask her later just what that was all about… and if you needed to take on more shifts to make sure that people, human and monster both, weren’t harassing the workers.

You’d grown to love working at this store, what with the inclusive policies and the fact that they let Peony stay with you on shift, and you weren’t going to see anyone or anything take advantage of it. 

Just as you’d turned back to your work, though, momentary worry about your coworkers abated, that intent came back, only this time it felt cold. The skeleton up front’s warning had been hot, blistering to the mind, a sheer warning of pain.

This one felt like someone had dunked you in an ice bath and was threatening to leave you that way.

“You okay there, pal? Yer looking a little white around the edges.”

The voice came from just behind, your eyes squeezing shut before you turned around and glared hard at whatever asshole was trying to start shit… only to find yourself looking at the chest of another really big monster. He was also a skeleton, but he was shorter by a few feet (even as he towered over you). He was dressed more modestly, what with a simple ratty blue jacket and a pair of gray basketball shorts, but he was wearing a small pink bracelet around his wrist. Before you could even try to guess what it meant, he was leaning toward you a little.

“Hey, you okay? Seriously, I didn’t think Paps’ magic was that strong- well. Naw, that’s a lie, it is that strong.”

You blinked, still staring up at him, when suddenly you were grasped between two boney hands, lifted up and up until you were looking into the hollow eyes of the first skeleton… Paps?

“Oh, my dear human, I haven’t broken you, have I? I can admit my intent can come off a bit… excuse the pun, but intense, to those who aren’t used to our magic signature.” Then he was squinting at you, somehow, and you felt as though your very soul was being examined. You could smell the very subtle hint of some kind of fruity cologne, which made you want to laugh hysterically; what skeleton needed to wear perfume?

“He’s probably fine, Paps. We need’a get back before Red takes off.”

“Paps” rolled his eyes, gently depositing you back on the floor where Peony was severely sniffing all over you as if looking for damage, before nodding.

“Yes, I suppose you’re correct. Human!!”

You stood at attention and he laughed, handing you a little, lime colored business card. You took it with questioning hands, peering down at it as he explained.

“This is my phone number. Please text whenever you have time and would like to have lunch, I wish to apologize for putting you through such shock.”

And with that he pat you on the shoulder, seeming not to notice as you buckled a little under the weight and headed for the front doors, the other, shorter skeleton following along behind with a snicker.

You blinked hard, before collapsing to your ass on the floor, Peony licking your face vigorously once she’d found no signs of injury. You patted her gently both to assure her and to keep her out of your face, but stared down at the card, a simple number on it from the local area. 

_~THE PHONE NUMBER OF THE GREAT ICHOR!~_

You blinked back the tears that had been growing, of both frustration and mild fear, and huffed in pain as you made yourself get up off the floor. Polly would be worried about you, and you really needed to finish stacking these cans.


	2. Meeting the Fell Bros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another chapter!! meeting the Underfell Brothers :D
> 
> tags for homeless issues
> 
> enjoy!!!

The interesting thing about working at a grocery store was that typically you got all your groceries and miscellaneous from the same place you worked. It was a nice enough shop; the owners carried anything and everything, sort of like a Dollar Tree, only with a little more quality. But on occasion, on rare, rare occasion, you needed something they didn’t have, which led you to heading over to the local (and by local it was a half hour drive) Walmart.

You detested Walmart, not only because you couldn’t bring Peony in, but because the lights were overly bright and the sounds and people were abrasive as hell. It was an ADHD nightmare that you relived every time you needed something special that your own store didn’t carry, whatever the reason. Usually the trips in didn’t take that long, and you were out back into the fresh air, ready to find a new place to park for the night with Peony. Sometimes they dragged on and on, leaving you to stumble out of the sensory pit of hell into the cool night air, still needing to find a place to bunk down for the night.

The elderly couple running your workplace would have let you stay in their own parking lot, but because of bullshit permits and other inane city things, they couldn’t have vehicles parked in their lot for longer than two days at a time, or they’d be fined. It was unfortunate, and under any other circumstances they probably would have let you do it anyways.

In tight spots, you’d taken them up on their offer. Sometimes you couldn’t afford a permit to park by the Walmart, or in the parking lot of the library. But your favorite place to stay, and the place you were headed now, was the Mt. Ebbott camping grounds. 

They didn’t question why you set up with the tiniest tent known to man, sharing it with a dog that took up most of the space. Or why you always came, made a small fire that night to cook popcorn on, stared at the stars for hours, then left before anyone else was awake the next morning. You didn’t like staying too long, not whenever other people were there to play loud music or throw around trash. 

It was the perfect place to stay, to breathe in the scents of fresh moss and old stones, a place to recharge and relax without worrying about getting in trouble for loitering when you were just walking your dog.

Peony was sniffing the slightly open window, licking her chomps every so often as she caught a whiff of the nearby restaurants you passed. Sighing, you gave in to her adoring, pleading eyes, stopping through the drive thru of a little burger chain and getting you both the biggest burger they had with extra cheese. It was the weekend, payday, meaning you could splurge a tiny bit before you stuffed the rest into gas, food and savings. 

While Peony happily munched away at her burg, you focused on the highway leading out of town, and through the woods, taking the exit that headed up the mountain. The air cooled the higher you went, your ears popping as you grinned at the worn, wooden sign reading that you were a few miles out from the camp grounds.

Which was why, when you saw the little red car sitting on the side of the road with a tire missing and a couple of dudes standing around it looking aggravated, you felt a little perturbed yourself even as you pulled over behind them a little ways. 

They both looked up at you as you started to climb out of your car, their red eyelights burning from black sockets almost putting you at a pause. Taking a breath, you squared your shoulders, stepping out of the car and shutting your door before Peony, god bless her soul, could try to strangle herself attempting to get out. 

“Got a flat?” You called, the tallest skeleton staring back down at the offending tire while the shorter started a few steps in your direction.

“Yeah, damn thing near tried ta put us over the barriers.” He said, voice deep and afflicted with a rough gravel. He seemed like the smoking type, if the way his fingers twitched every so often was an indicator. You shrugged. 

“I’ve got a spare in my trunk, if you wanna see if she’ll fit.”

The short skeleton laughed, a chortle of sound, you grinning as you waved him over to the back of your car.

You could hear his boots hitting the gravel as he came up behind you, your trunk popping open with a loud thunk, Peony whining from the front seat as you searched for the tire. “You boys heading to the campsite?” you asked, at least trying to make small talk so the lurking wouldn’t be so creepy.

He grunted. “Me and Paps, we do this every couple months ‘er so. Get out of the house, get some fresh air. ‘E thinks its good fer me ‘er somethin’, I dunno.”

Turning back to him, tire hefted into your hands, you nodded. “Its nice to get away.”

He just stared at you for a moment, before gingerly taking the tire and heading back for his own car. You followed, watching the much taller skeleton glare down at the flat with a stare that would have killed lesser men. 

“Sans, have you found a replacement?” he asked, tone angry but his expression worried. If you had to guess, this wasn’t really in their plans for the evening, and what with the sun getting lower in the sky, these roads could get a little treacherous in the dark. They may have been Fellgrounders, but you knew from experience that ending up down a river bank was not a fun way to spend the night. 

“Yeah, this ‘ere human gave us their spare.” Sans answered, getting down on one knee to replace the tire, while the taller turned to stare at you.

“What would you like as payment?” He asked, and you blinked. Really you… hadn’t even thought about them paying you for it or anything, it wasn’t like you were going to use the tire any time soon; it didn’t even fit your car. Thankfully, it seemed to fit theirs, Sans standing back on both feet with a creak and a groan.

Realizing you still hadn’t responded, you shook your head, shifting on the gravel road. “Naw, I don’t need anything. Just wanted to help out, y’know?”

Tall skeleton stared hard at you, seemingly into your very soul by the way his eyelights flared with intensity. Then he just looked tired, fishing out his wallet and grabbing a little laminated card before handing it over to you. 

“Well, if you do find you need anything, anything at all. Please send a text or call.” 

You took the card, holding it in your hand as they both lugged the flat tire into their own trunk, Sans waving goodbye as you watched them climb into the little Jeep and make a U-turn around you. You waved as they headed back down the road, seemingly uninterested in making the rest of the way up the mountain in the dark… which suited you just fine.

You needed some alone time, and damn if you weren’t gonna get some. Hopping back into your car, you gave Peony a few healthy scritches under the chin for being such a good girl, and turned your brights on.

You didn’t have a chance to check the card he’d given you until later, and the words on it almost made you laugh.

_~The Phone Number of the Great Edge~_

Well. Now you had two of those to your collection. You sort of wondered why this was happening now, but you were along for the ride, for better or worse.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment saying so!!


End file.
